


With Love, Your Brother

by Shmallo



Series: Of Monsters And Men [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Hybrids, Letters, Other, Rising angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Build, Timeskip, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, but adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmallo/pseuds/Shmallo
Summary: Dear Techno,Dear Wilbur,Letters between twins spanning a year of separation. Two brothers, two wars, one server that could bring them together, or tear them apart.With love,Your brother
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), ship them and I'll steal your kneecaps
Series: Of Monsters And Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	With Love, Your Brother

Dear Techno,

How are you? I haven't spoken to you in _ages,_ three weeks is a lot longer than I thought. Really getting into your farming, huh? Honestly, this is the most stupid war I've heard of, but whatever floats your boat. I'd offer to help, or even better, sabotage, but knowing you, you'd be far too prideful to let me do such a thing. Seriously, there's a reason that 'all's fair in love and war' exists.

We've been well, business as usual. Tommy has managed to avoid breaking any of your weapons, though I have to warn you that _'War of the Greats'_ will never be the same again. Tubbo's been helping me with that song I was writing, he's surprisingly good with a piano. I'll try and send you the lyrics sometime soon, so you can add your 'Technoblade flare' to it.

Dad hasn't adopted anyone else while you've been away (thankfully), but we have got someone new hanging around the house. Her name's Niki, and she's a wolf hybrid from the next town over. You'd like her. The drought really impacted her dad's crops, so I offered to help grow some more for her and she sent over a cake in thanks. She's an excellent baker; I'll have to get her to send some goods to you. 

Anyway, good luck with your farming, and I hope to see you soon.

Love,  
Your brother Wilbur.

* * *

Dear Wilbur,

How DARE you insult the noble art of potato farming? Penned by my own brother, no less! But in all seriousness, the war is going well. I'm only a few thousand potatoes away from stealing this squid's crown. And you're right, I would never stoop so low as to sabotage his crops, that would be dishonourable. That doesn't extend to Squid himself, however, so if you really want to help, a detailed analysis of his day to day activities would be very nice.

Niki sounds nice, and anyone who can put up with you for an extended period of time has my utmost respect. Also, the cookies she sent were amazing, tell her if she ever needs any potatoes I will gladly give up an entire harvest's worth. For those pastries, the world.

Glad to see everything is fine back home, hope it stays that way for a little while at least (please, I don't want to come home to a forest in my bedroom again, Will). I hope I'll be able to make it back soon.

With love,  
Your brother Techno.

P.S. please tell Tommy that he's not to go into my room again until I have a handwritten, exact copy of that book. I paid good money for that one.

* * *

Dear Techno,

Please, for the love of Notch, _sleep!_ Dad seems to have this sixth sense for telling when you're awake, and there is only so much 1 am screeching I can put up with. Please, for the sake of my sleep schedule, fix your own.

In other news, I've decided to join a tournament! Aren't you proud of me? It's called Minecraft Championships, not sure if you've heard of it, but both Dad and I'll be playing together! We're on a team with Jack - you remember him, right? The guy I terrorised about a year ago? Yeah, him and some other person I don't really know. I'm not sure what it's going to be like (hope it's better than that _other_ event), but it looks like fun.

The family's doing well, Niki's business is booming, and Tubbo's been helping Phil set up a bee farm by the house. I'm going to warn you though, it's right outside your window. They promised to move it later, but I'm not sure if that holds true. Bees or not, it'll be nice to have you back home again.

See you soon,  
Your brother Wilbur.

* * *

Dear Wilbur,

I am so immensely proud of you I cannot put it to words. Well done. And even better, I'll be joining you next time, so you can absolutely carry me as a veteran of the event! Won't that be fun?

Now, I hate to follow up my sarcastic prologue with some bad news, but it has to be said.

The war isn't over. Yes, I took Squid's crown and title and ranking, but it seems that I may have overlooked one _tiny_ detail; that maybe, he wouldn't take so kindly to losing. He's refusing to go down without a fight, and you know me, I am not throwing away something I have worked so hard for. So it continues. I'll try my best to fix my sleep schedule, but I make no promises. If it gets too bad, you can always sleep in my room. I'm pretty sure I soundproofed it a while back.

Hope everything apart from your beauty sleep is well, and I can't wait to see you again come MCC. Tell Tommy I said hi, and that _'The great_ _war_ _or sum'it (with swearing)'_ is not a viable replacement for such noble literature.

Best wishes,  
Your brother Technoblade.

* * *

Dear Techno,

It's been nearly eight months, when the fuck are you coming home? I know we see each other at MCC, but it would really be nice if you could just come home for a day? Even the gremlin is openly moping about you.

Speaking of which, he hasn't been around that much lately. Went to join a server with that Dream guy not too long ago and has been spending an awful lot of time over there since. I think he might be seriously considering moving over there full time. It seems like a good server, at least. Very high profile, invitation-only, and exclusively hybrid, not too mention it's run by Dream himself. Better there than some back alley anarchy server, right Techno? I'm probably going to join myself in the coming days, with the talk of war he occasionally brings home. Been a while since something exciting happened around here. Maybe you could too.

It's been awfully quiet around here since he left. I miss him.

I miss you too.

I'm going to be leaving soon. Please come back, or you might not have anyone to come home to.

Hoping to see you again,  
Your brother Wilbur.

* * *

Dear Wilbur,

After farming fifty million potatoes, the war is finally over and I can be laid to rest in the fields that have gone unharvested for days. I have returned home complete with a brand new crown, gifted to me by Hypixel himself (trust me it looks so much better than the piteous silver they gave Squid). It's just a shame you weren't there to see it... 

You know, I really wanted to come home. Not a day went by when I didn't want to just give up and fall into your arms, with Dad's wings wrapped around us. When I started it, I never imagined the lengths Squid would go to for the first place title. I couldn't bring myself to stop, especially not with only the voices to talk to. Even if I could quit, they wouldn't have let me think about anything but my failure for the rest of my life. At least they have some gold to sate them now.

I wish you all the best in the new server. Don't come home for me, Tommy probably needs you more. 

With loving regards,  
Your brother Techno.

* * *

Dear Techno,

Apparently, Tommy's been fighting over these two music disks. Dream wants them more than anything, for whatever reason, and seems to stop at nothing to get them. But they're in his hands now, fortunately, so we've turned our focuses to other endeavours.

Namely drugs.

Well, I should explain. It started as selling drugs in a van in the woods (Tommy's idea, not mine, though I decided to humour him). However, Dream didn't take kindly to his most wanted person and his older brother selling illicit substances. So, I did the only logical course of action and made an independent nation called L'Manberg. Dream, of course, did not like that either. But we can take him, I'm sure. We don't need your help.

By the way, I've also instilled myself as the leader of L'Manberg. You may call me 'president Soot' in all further correspondence.

Sincerely,  
Your brother, president Wilbur Soot.

* * *

Dear Wilbur,

Finally spreading your wings, huh? You have no idea how proud Phil is of the both of you (I am too, but don't tell this to Tommy. He's probably got a big enough head as it is, being a founding father and all). But damn, for your first serious war, you picked a damn hard one to fight. It's useless telling you this, but have you even seen Dream in action? Not to mention he's had months to gather resources. You're outmatched in every way. 

I know you talk about me being the prideful one, but I know that you won't accept anything I send you to help. Just... don't let it get the better of you. You don't want to spend the next year away from family for a pointless fight. If you need help, I am here.

Take care of Tommy. He shouldn't have to get hurt, if Dream has honour.

Best wishes,  
Your brother Techno.

* * *

Hey Techno,

So, there's been a few developments recently. Our nation has not been going too well. We've established our own borders, and the nation itself is quite healthy. I may have underestimated Dream's might (do not say 'I told you so') and it's not going well. We're currently at war with the most powerful player on the server, and one of the most fearsome people of all time. I'm beginning to wonder if we should even be hoping for victory at this point. God knows we'd need a miracle to come out alive. But don't waste your time coming down to help. If we're getting through this, it won't be through someone who's never even visited our country.

Moving on.

I may or may not have gotten very drunk in a small server tavern, fucked a salmon hybrid and now have a child. His name is Fundy, and he's a fox hybrid(?). I'm not exactly sure what to call him, seeing as he's almost entirely fox. The trouble with having two hybrid parents.

As you can imagine, I'm very busy minding my son and fighting a war, so could you please explain this to Dad? :)

Thanks,  
Your brother Wilbur.

P.S. Tell him that he can't ground me in my own country.

* * *

Wilbur,

What the fuck.

_Kindest_ regards,  
Your brother Techno.

P.S. Dad has banned you from alcohol for ten years. Also, he wants baby photos.

* * *

Dear Techno,

WE WON!

And you'll never believe this, it's all thanks to Tommy. He challenged Dream to a duel for our independence. Of course, he did lose that duel, but he sacrificed his disks, the very things that started this in the first place, all for our freedom. Sometimes I forget how old he is, and how young he is too.

With the war now won, and a piece of shit out of our midst, I guess it's time to just... relax, I guess. It is a little weird to go back to normal life again, but I guess that's to be expected. Who knows, might be nice to not be paranoid there'll be a porcelain mask hiding behind every corner.

We're actually planning an election soon (though when I say 'we' I mean Tommy and me). I mean, we'll let the nation have a rest for a little while before we run, of course, but then it'll be straight to the polls. Now, you might be thinking, 'but Wilbur, you just fought so hard for this land, surely you're not going to give it up so quickly'. Here's the thing, we're going to _rig_ it. Tell no-one about it until they can't register their own eligible parties to run against us, and the people of L'Manberg will have no choice but to vote for us. 

Your brother, Wilbur.

P.S. Tell Phil that he might have shortly taken over a continent with you, but I'm the one who had to fight an actual war for independence. I can officially say I am more of a military genius than you. And I'm drinking.

* * *

Dear Wilbur,

Congratulations, president Soot. I'll give you this, you definitely had the harder job. There's a lot of difference between just hanging out in a palace in Antarctica and actually running a nation. You can have that victory. But you cannot say that you're some sort of 'military genius' when you win a single battle! Which you didn't even win, you just traded music disks for independence! And that was Tommy's sacrifice!

So no, this does not mean that you're upstaging me. Better luck next time, little brother.

Hope your whole 'country' thing goes well. Coincidentally, I have a date with the devil as well. A fight, though this one won't be a single-shot bow duel. Ten rounds, full diamond, with a prize of over ten thousand diamonds on the line. Still, even with that, I feel like your fight needs to be taken with more care than mine.

Please be careful. Don't do something stupid.

Good luck on your election. 

Take care,  
Your brother Techno.

* * *

Dear Techno,

Our election did not go as planned. First of all, the whole 'rigging the vote' backfired completely, with two parties joining the second we made our own. Then, Schlatt, that double-crossing bastard that was supposed to endorse us, decides to form his own political party and get Quackity to pool votes with him. I laughed at the time. I thought there would be no way that I'd ever be unseated by them.

But we lost.

I counted the votes yesterday. We lost by fucking one per cent. To a coalition that we were too prideful to take down. I can almost see you rolling your eyes right now, muttering something about hubris and tragic heroes. Just... don't say anything, please. I already don't know what to do.

I'm announcing the results tomorrow. I think Schlatt already knows. He's been strolling around L'Manberg with that slimy grin like he owns the place. Gods, I can't imagine him up on that podium instead of me. All I can hope that he'll be a good president. I just want to see my nation prosper.

Wish me luck.

Your brother Wilbur.

* * *

Techno, this is Tommy.

I don't know how this is going to get to you, but if you manage to read this, please help. We're alone in the woods. Schlatt's a tyrant, he exiled us both the moment he stepped into power. We've lost a lot more than an election.

Wilbur, well, he's shutting down. I know I'm cold and alone and Tubbo's up there on stage with the fucking president, but Wilbur... he's worse. He doesn't even trust you anymore.

If you can't come for me, do it for Wilbur. But we need you, Technoblade. Please, you're our last hope.

Please.

Tommyinnit.

* * *

_**Did somebody say rebellion?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that Techno's real name has been removed from his character tag! Woooo!
> 
> Also, I was thinking about making a discord server for this au, but I'm not sure about it. idk, you can tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a good day!


End file.
